Almost ? Lovers !
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Quando Rachel foi desginada a cantar Almost Lovers, ela ficou super animada, pensando em Finn, seria perfeito se eles fossem pareados, não? Então por que, por que, ela acabou em cima do piano sendo beijada por Noah Puck e pior, gostando disso?


**Título** Almost(?) Lovers (!)

**Autora:** Naylas2

**Categoria: **1ª temporada, pós o epi que eles se pegam (esqueci o nome)

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Advertências:** quase sex.

**Capítulos: **1

**Completa:** Sim

**Resumo: **Quando Rachel foi desginada a cantar Almost Lovers, ela ficou super animada, pensando em Finn, seria perfeito se eles fossem pareados, não? Então por que, por que, ela acabou em cima do piano sendo beijada por Noah Puck e pior, gostando disso?

**XXXX**

N/A: Eu sei, eu sou louca, nem sei se tá bom mas...foi de coração. Espero que gostem. ^^/

_Quando o Sr. Schue me designou essa música, eu pensei no Finn. "Almost lovers" é perfeito para descrever a nossa situação. Não a parte que ela diz adeus, que o cara a traiu e tal...mas só o título diz tudo. Nós somos quase amantes. Então nada mais lógico que eu ser pareada com ele, fornecendo-nos a desculpa para passarmos tempo juntos até que ele descubra que eu sou a garota de sua vida e que nosso amor é tão grande que superaria qualquer obstáculo ! Seria perfeito. Mas de algum jeito eu acabei tendo que cantá-la com Noah. Isso é uma piada de muito mal gosto, Deus. E como Vocês sabe, eu tenho dois pais gays e ainda sou judia, então espere só um pouco até eu descobrir uma maneira de Te processar por preconceito, que farei isso. Voltando ao Finn, é, eu estou pensando nele e Noah sabe disso. Eu sei que ele sabe e ele sabe que eu sei que ele sabe. Então por que ele não está fazendo nada? Não que eu me importe, claro._

Rachel fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, gesticulando para que Puck parasse com o violão. O rapaz revirou os olhos.

_Ela está pensando no Finn. Deu para perceber pelo jeito como seus olhos brilharam de excitação quando a música foi revelada e pela rapidez que esse brilho morreu ao me ter como parceiro. Era tão óbvio, tão ridículo, tão patético que me dava uma vontade enorme de quebrar meu violão na cara do Finn para ele parar de ser idiota. Seria como os caras do Kiss fazem com a guitarra nos finais de seus shows. Infelizmente não posso me dar a esse luxo por não ser possuidor de um violão reserva._

Puck levantou-se e, guardando o violão, fez menção de sair.

- Espera ! Praonde você vai? - Rachel reagiu de imediato.

- Pra casa.

- Você não pode ir embora agora.

- Por quê não?

- Não terminamos.

- Bom, EU terminei de aguentar esse seu showzinho de angústia por um conto de fadas idiota que nunca vai se realizar.

- Sonhos podem se realizar, sim. A única pergunta é "quando".

- E a única resposta é "nunca" !

_Eu sabia que a estava magoando desse jeito mas o mais rápido que ela perceber, melhor. Eles nunca vão se separar, Finn nunca será dela e Quinn nunca será minha. Simples assim. Cruel assim._

Os olhos de Rachel se encheram de lágrimas e por um motivo indecifrável, isso fez o rapaz se sentir piro.

- Então talvez eu devesse ser mais como você e começar a usar as pessoas em busca de prazer imediato !

- Ei ! Eu me lembro muito bem de ter sentido a SUA lingua na minha boca. Quem usou quem?

_Que tipo de poder é esse que ele exerce sobre mim? Em um momento estou perfeitamente feliz e contente com minha vida e no outro ela está se despedaçando diante de meus olhos._

- Pare, apenas pare, por favor. Não aguento mais...eu não... - Mais e mais lágrimas desceram por sua face.

Rachel parecia tão frágil naquele momento, tão não-Rachel, que Puck pensou que a coisa certa a fazer fosse simplesmente sair, deixando-a resolver seus problemas sozinha. Ele não fez isso. Ao invés, ele caminhou até ela e ao falhar em fazê-la levantar a cabeça e olhá-lo nos olhos, puxou-a para si e começou a deslizar seus lábios pelo pescoço da garota. Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso ao sentir os pelinhos dela se arrepiando com o toque. Mas isso só lhe deu vontade de continuar o percurso até encontrar seus lábios. Ambos ficaram parados na mesma posição por bastante tempo sentindo a respiração do outro aquecer-lhe a face.

- Você quer que eu pare? - Puck rompeu o contato de seus lábios mas eles ainda continuavam perto, perigosamente perto.

_Sim, sim! Essa é a resposta correta...certo? Então por que não consigo dizer-lhe?_

Rachel empurrou-lhe os lábios com a língua, fornecendo ao rapaz a resposta que ele tanto desejara. Ele abriu a boca, aprofundando o beijo e a empurrou gentilmente para trás até que as costas dela se chocassem com a parede. Antes mesmo que eles pudessem perceber, Puck já a tinha no colo, as pernas delas cruzando-se nas suas costas, seus lábios ainda grudados.

_Isso tudo é tão errado! Eu sabia...mas uma parte doentia de mim precisava disso, queria isso...desesperadamente. Eu só não sabia que essa parte era tão grande e forte._

Puck carregou-lhe até o piano, sentando-a em cima deste. Rachel sabia que poderia danificá-lo e que não teria dinheiro para o conserto mas...ela simplesmente não se importava. As mãos dele estavam na sua cintura e não demoraram a subir por debaixo de sua blusa, desabutuando alguns botões que estavam no caminho. Rachel soltou um leve gemido ao sentir seus seios sendo apalpados e abriu os olhos relutante. Mas dessa vez ela não viu Finn a sua frente, mas Noah e, que Deus a perdoe, ela estava até gostando.

Era isso, era agora, era o momento em que ela se afastaria dele alegando que era virgem, que era errado e confirmaria seu amor por Finn mas...nada aconteceu. Ela está cedendo, ela está cedendo...Puck resolveu não pensar no quanto ficara feliz com isso mas por outro lado..._ será que ela não vai se arrepender depois? Será que vai ser como ela sempre imaginou Já que não vai se mesmo com a pessoa que ela sempre sonhou...quem se importa? Eu nem gosto dela mesmo. Não gosto da maneira dela de se vestir, do shampoo que ela usa no cabelo, dos agudos que ela acaba soltando cada vez que se irrita, da impressão que passa de ser confiante e superior quando na verdade ela nem se sente assim, de ouví-la chamá-lo de Noah, de seu jeito ingênuo de confiar em quem não é digno de confiança, da maneira que ela inclina o canto dos lábios para cima quando quer rir...de tudo, de nada!_

Ele a empurrou rapidamente.

- Noah?

- Apenas...esqueça...

- Não ! Por favor...e-eu...eu vou melhorar! É minha primeira vez então eu to meio perdida mas...desculpe, desculpe. - Rachel sabia o quão estúpida devia estar parecendo mas não se incomodou.

- Isso não é a seu respeito, Rachel! O mundo não gira a seu redor! - Ele soltou, mas ao perceber o impacto que suas palavras teriam na garota, ele não tardou a se corrigir. - Não é sua culpa.

- Ma-as...eu...

- Eu sou o problema! Você não fez nada de errado, pelo contrário! E, droga, eu me sinto muito pior quando estou longe de você e dessas suas utopias ridículas ! - Ele pausou por um minuto. - Isso foi um elogio.

- Você está dizendo que...gosta de mim?

- Não, eu não gosto de você, eu...euteamo. - Ele pronunciou as três últimas palavras rapidamente.

- O quê? - Rachel estava certa de que tinha ouvido errado.

Puck respirou fundo, pegou o violão e saiu, sem mais uma palavra, deixando para trás a garota perdida em umas lembranças de algo que não deveria ter acontecido e que provavelmente não aconteceria de novo. Ela voltou a chorar.

XXX

_your fingertips across my skin,_

_(As pontas de seus dedos através da minha pele)_

_the palm trees swaying in the wind, _

_(As palmeiras balançando ao vento, )_

_images (imagens)_

_you sang me spanish lullabies, _

_(Você cantou canções de ninar espanholas,)_

_the sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_(A mais doce tristeza em seus olhos)_

_clever trick._

_(truque inteligente)_

Rachel estava olhando para Finn, assim como o esperado.

_well, I'd never want to see you unhappy_

_(Bem, eu nunca quis te ver infeliz)_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

(Eu pensei que você queria o mesmo para mim)

Mas agora ela realmente acreditava no que estava cantando.

_goodbye my almost lover_

_(Adeus meu quase amante)_

Era adeus.

_goodbye my hopeless dream_

_(Adeus meu sonho sem esperança)_

Adeus a pessoa que não poderia compartilhar seus sentimentos, que não poderia retribuir todo o seu amor.

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_(Estou tentando não pensar em você)_

_can't you just let me be_

_(Você pode apenas me deixar?)_

Adeus a toda a esperança infantil e infundada que ela sentia toda vez que ele sorria para ela.

_so long my luckless romance_

(Adeus, meu romance sem sorte)

_my back is turned on you_

_(_estou virada de costas para você)

Adeus a todo esse sofrimento.

_should have known you'd bring me heartache_

_(_Eu deveria saber que você me traria dor de coração)

_almost lovers always do_

(Quase amantes sempre trazem)

Adeus.

_we walked along a crowded street,_

_(Nós andamos ao longo dessa rua movimentada,)_

_you took my hand and danced with me, _

_(_Nós andamos ao longo dessa rua movimentada,)

_images (_imagens)

_and when you left you kissed my lips,_

(E quando você foi embora, beijou meus lábios)

_you told you'd never, ever forget these images_

_(_Você me disse que nunca me deixaria esquecer essas imagens)

A garota só percebeu que começara a chorar ao sentir o gosto salgado das lágrimas em seus lábios.

_well, I'd never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

Rachel pôde ver seus companheiros do clube glee começarem a cochichar uns para os outros e o Sr. Schue se levantar para confortá-la mas ela não parou de cantar, fechou os olhos e elevou a voz, realmente sentindo a música.

_goodbye my almost lover_

_goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_can't you just let me be_

_so long my luckless romance_

_my back is turned on you_

_should have known you'd bring me heartache_

_almost lovers always do_

Não demorou muito para que ela deixasse de ouvir o som do violão e sentisse seus lábios serem pressionados. A garota não precisou abrir os olhos para saber quem estava beijando-a. Ela conhecia aqueles lábios, aquelas mãos e pior, ela amava tudo isso.

- Noah.. - O nome escapou como um sussurro.

- Eu pensei bastante sobre tudo, Rachel, pensei a noite toda...

- E...?

- E descobri que não sirvo pra isso. - Ele respondeu e beijou o largo sorriso que se espalhou pelo rosto da cantora.

- Acho que terminamos por hoje, huh, Sr. Schue?

- É, é, claro, uh. - O professor estava perdido.

Puck rapidamente a pegou no colo e rindo começou a se dirigir pela porta.

Todos no clube desandaram a falar, menos Finn e Quinn que os olhavam chocados, como se disessem: "Isso é tão errado".

_Bom, talvez seja o certo tipo de errado._

Antes de saírem eles ainda conseguiram ouvir a voz de Kurt exclamar:

- Isso é muito melhor do que novela mexicana !

**FIM**

Almost lovers é uma música do "A fine frenzy" que eu descobri no chat de wincest ( sim, o mundo vai acabar) por causa da lucy! Thanks sweety!


End file.
